


What makes you who you are (*you're an asshole)

by experimentative_writer



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Actress Reader, Angry Sex, Bad Flirting, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Flirting, James McAvoy (appearance), Michael being an Asshole, Michael might not be such an asshole in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: "You met all of your co-stars and they were all lovely people. However, since your arrival, a man was eyeing you up and down expressionlessly, arms crossed over his torso as he leaned against a trailer, not bothering to come closer to introduce himself. His face looked slightly familiar, but you asked James to be sure.“That’s Michael. HEY, MIKE! Why don’t you come over here?”The other man turned around, but not before he spoke with a slight smirk on his lips.“Going back to my trailer. Not like there’s anything worth it happening.”With that, he was gone. You were shocked by his words, not expecting him to be so rude. You glanced at James and you saw the same expression on his face. He was the first to speak.“Well… That was unexpected.” "orMichael is an asshole towards you during filming until he isn't.





	What makes you who you are (*you're an asshole)

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fics I wrote but never posted. Enjoy!

You’ve been filming the new X-men movie for the last month and a half. You never expected such an opportunity to present itself to you; when the producers said they wanted you for a new character that would join the present cast, you jumped on the occasion without thinking twice. Now, you were really grateful for your decision and you wouldn’t change anything. 

Well. Except maybe one thing. 

All the cast had warmly welcomed you in the team and it didn’t took you very long to consider them like good friends (and vice versa). The one partner with whom you bonded the most was James; he is just the sweetest human being on Earth, remembering the names of all the extras and even once remembering the birthday of one of the light-assistant’s intern and bringing her a cupcake with a candle on top. 

So yeah, this man is precious as hell. 

When you first met the crew, you felt a bit awkward seeing all your other partners being so familiar to each other. However, as soon as Matthew ended your presentation, blues eyes had lit up as they walked in your direction, a big smile accompanying them. 

“Hi, I’m James.” 

You shook the hand that was extended in your direction as you smiled back at the man. 

“Y/n.”

“Well, Y/n, I’m very pleased to meet you and for you to join the crew.” 

“Pleasure shared. I’m really excited about it as well, but... I must say that I’m quite intimidated…” You laughed sheepishly and blushed as you brushed a wild stray of hair behind your ear. James cocked his head on the side as he eyed you with a playfull look. 

“You really shouldn’t be feeling this way, even if I do understand how it must feel. If you’re here, it means someone believed in you and thought you deserved a chance, so why not try having some fun, yeah?”

You smiled at James as his words warmed your heart and nodded your head in answer. James smiled too, satisfied that he had succeeded in making you smile. 

“Now, how about I present you the rest of us?”

You blushed again slightly, still a bit intimidated, but decided to trust James.    
“Yeah, that could be a good idea.”

The Scott smiled at your answer and deposed his hand on your back to motion you to the rest of the crew. You met all of your co-stars and they were all lovely people. However, since your arrival, a man was eyeing you up and down expressionlessly, arms crossed over his torso as he leaned against a trailer, not bothering to come closer to introduce himself. His face looked slightly familiar, but you asked James to be sure. 

“That’s Michael. HEY, MIKE! Why don’t you come over here?”

The other man turned around, but not before he spoke with a slight smirk on his lips. 

“Going back to my trailer. Not like there’s anything worth it happening.”

With that, he was gone. You were shocked by his words, not expecting him to be so rude. You glanced at James and you saw the same expression on his face. He was the first to speak.

“Well… That was unexpected.”

At this moment, you had the feeling working with Michael would not be as easy as working with everyone else. 

  
  
  
  


And you weren’t wrong. 

Working with everyone was a delight: you all had a lot of fun on set and out of the set too. After a long day of filming, you would often reunite to eat something and/or drink. 

Working with Michael, however, was your biggest challenge; he was just  _ so  _ rude towards you and you didn’t even know why. With all of his other co-stars, he was a different man. Hell, James and him were so very close to each other. Even the Scott didn’t have a clue to why Michael was so different towards you. 

Michael always had a little something to add when you were talking near him. It was  _ so  _ irritating. He pissed you off. Seriously.

Once, you had hard time saying your line and getting on your mark correctly: you were tired, it was dark and you couldn’t see the mark on the floor correctly as you were speaking. After the third time that you had to redo the scene because you didn’t stop at the right place, obviously during a scene with Michael, the man walked past you and whispered only loud enough for you to hear it.

“I didn’t know you needed a damn degree to be able to stop walking at the right place.” 

Next time, you ‘accidentally’ stepped on his foot with yours hard enough that he wasn’t able to hide his reaction and you had to redo the scene again because of it. You smirked at him as you walked past him, speaking loud enough so only he would hear.

“I didn’t know you needed a damn degree to know where to put your foot.” 

With that, you declared war. 

After that, you decided to stop feeling guilty of Michael’s attitude towards you and you decided to act so his attitude towards you was justified. 

You would often critic each other’s performances in a very  _ sarcastic  _ way in between takes. You even were nasty towards each other outside of the set, when all the crew decided to go have a drink. Like now. 

You were currently at a bar with the crew, celebrating the fact that you already had half of the movie wrapped up. You decided to go get another drink at the bar, since you’d been dancing with Jen for the last couple of songs. As you waited for your drink, a random guy came on your side and started flirting with you. The guy was funny, but not really your type. However, glancing back at your table, you saw Michael looking at you with a different look than usual. Actually, he was looking at the guy (Steve, you think…) with an unreadable gaze.  _ Jealousy?  _ You couldn’t believe it! You were almost sure of your guess, so to make sure, you dropped your hand on the guy’s arm and started laughing dumbly at what he was saying. 

Your guess was indeed right: Michael looked like he wanted to kill the guy. Seeing his look, all you wanted to do was laugh at him, so you bit your bottom lip and looked at the guy from over your lashes as you stroked his arm slowly. The guy smirked at your action, understanding the message, so you took his hand to lead him to the bathrooms. 

Before you realised, someone stepped in between the guy and you, a strong arm blocking the guy’s way. You turned around to see Michael pushing the guy away from you with his hand on his chest. Poor guy, being way smaller than Michael, raised his hands in the air, admitting his defeat. 

“Wow, chill dude! I didn’t know it was your girl, I swear! I don’t want no beef with you!” 

Michael only continued glaring at the guy before the latest turned away and left. 

Now, you were  _ really  _ pissed. 

Clenching your teeth, you grabbed Michael by his one of sleeves and dragged him in the bathrooms with you. Thank god, they were individual rooms; you pulled Michael inside one of the small piece, closed the door and locked it before turning in his direction. 

“The fuck is your problem, Fassbender?! First, you’re being a total asshole with me on set, then you started being a total bitch  _ always  _ and, now, you decide to be the asshole who can decide who I can fuck or not? Fuck off, dude!”

Michael was looking straight at you as he was leaning against the wall behind him, arms crossed over his chest. His breathing was fast as he tried to keep his cool towards you, unlike you did. 

Silence slipped its way between the both of you, only the sound of both of your rapid breathings filling the room. You continued holding his stare as you waited for an answer, hands on your hips, but no answer came. 

“So?! What do you have to say about that, eh? The fuck did I do to you for you to be such an asshole towards me?!” 

Tears of anger were starting to form at your eyes, tired of all this stupid situation. You didn’t even know what you’d done to make him act this way!

Slowly, Michael stepped in your direction until he was less than a inch in front of you (actually, he only had to make one step because of how small this bathroom was). You eyed him funnily, not understanding what he was doing. Leisurely, he raised one hand to your cheek and wiped the tears that were falling. His fingers slipped from your cheek to your hair, then the back of your head. Gently, Michael leaned in your direction, stopping a mere centimeter before his lips would touch yours; waiting to see if you’d pull away. You decided to cross the remaining distance and crashed your lips against his.  _ God _ , his perfect lips. They were  _ so  _ soft and he was  _ way  _ too good at kissing. 

Michael flushed his body to yours, pining you to the door, one arm resting over your head. You tangled your fingers in his hair and  _ oh my god _ they were soft. You pulled on them slightly, just enough to make the man groan. In return, Michael tightened his grip on your hair to turn your head slightly as he slipped his skilled tongue inside your mouth, the kiss becoming hotter by the second. The intrusion made a moan escape your lips, which in turn made the man smirk in the kiss. 

Your hands dropped from his hair to his amazingly toned chest and abdomen. You slipped your hands under his shirt as you continued to caress him. As you did, Michael’s lips left yours and started kissing your neck and sucking hickeys until he found  _ the  _ spot. 

“F-fuck, Michael…” 

Your reaction made the man moan as the hand that was resting against the door wrapped tightly around your waist, pulling you even closer to him and keeping you in place as you rolled your back with pleasure. His growing arousal rubbed against your stomach and you licked your lips in anticipation.

Michael’s hand that was in your hair lowered to your breast as he massaged them through your shirt. 

“Fuck, babe… you’re perfect.” 

He slipped his hand under your shirt and started kneading your breast over your bra. His lips came back to capture yours in a heated kiss. 

After a moment, one of your hands curled gently around his neck and you used your grip to trade places with Michael, his back now against the door. His face flushed, trying to find his breath, and he stared at you as you sank down on your knees while keeping eye-contact. You undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants slowly as you massaged his member through the fabric of his jeans. When you finally lowered his pants and underwear enough to free his member, you wrapped one hand at the base and licked one long and teasing strip from the base to the tip. Michael threw his head back against the door at the feeling, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them back to look at you. 

You licked another strip up his shaft and licked around the sensitive head. Michael groaned at the feeling and tangled one hand in your hair. You enjoyed the weight of his hand on your head, not controlling your movement but applying a small pressure. 

You finally opened your mouth to swallow down his member until it reached the back of your throat. 

“FUCK, baby girl… you’re so good…” 

You pulled back until only his tip was between your lips as you pressed your tongue on the vein on the underside of his shaft. You collected precum on his tip before swallowing him down once again, this time starting to bob your head at a slow pace. 

Michael’s breathing started to become more elaborated as you sucked him, small pleasure sounds sometimes escaping his lips. After a few more back-and-forth, Michael gently pulled on your hair so you would let go of his member and helped you to your feet after whispering a quiet “come here”. When you were up, Michael’s mouth ravished yours again as he backed you until your back was pressed against the sink. 

Michael fell to his knees and left light kisses on your stomach, your waist and your thighs. He looked up at you and, a smirk decorating his features, he slowly undid your pants. 

“I want to taste you.” 

You bucked your hips in anticipation, the dirty talk going right to your crotch. He pulled down your pants completely before helping you out of them. When he was done, he rose back to his feet and captured your lips one more time in a heated make-out session. 

Michael bent his knees slightly so he could wrap his arms under your ass and he lifted you until you were sitting on the edge of the sink. You gripped the sides firmly as Michael’s hands left you so he could lower himself on his knees once again. 

You shivered in anticipation as he parted your legs slowly. You blushed as you saw his stare at you  _ there _ and you turned your head on the side so he wouldn’t see you. However, he saw your movement and kissed the inside of your thighs delicately. 

“Don’t be shy, you’re beautiful.” 

You smiled at him sheepishly. 

“Weren’t you about to do something?”

Michael laughed softly and kept eye-contact.

“Well, I think I was about to do this.” 

With that, he licked a slow strip from between your folds to your clit, making you moan. Michael sighed and closed his eyes at your taste, grunting.

“Fuck, baby, you taste  _ so  _ sweet…” 

He opened his eyes and licked another slow strip between your folds as he held the eye-contact. You covered your mouth with the back of your hand, not trusting you to be able to keep it quiet, as the other hand came to tangle itself in his hair. Watching you closely, Michael started slipping his tongue inside you slowly, lapping your wetness, one of his hands coming up to caress your clit. You moaned loudly against the back of your hand as Michael continued fucking you with his tongue and circling your clit. 

After a moment, Michael’s tongue left you so he could suck your clit and caress it with his tongue, which made you shiver. Another grunt of pleasure escaped your lips as you felt one of his fingers entering you and setting a slow pace. You had a more difficult time breathing properly as he slipped another finger with the first one, twisting and scissoring inside you. 

You felt a familiar heath beginning to pool inside you, so you tugged lightly on Michael’s hair which made him stop. He looked up at you, the slightest trace of concern on his gaze. 

“Come here.” 

He rose to his feet and you extended your hand, wrapping it in his hair and pulling him to you. You kissed him eagerly and you tasted yourself on his tongue, making you moan in his mouth. 

You stroke his member a few times before wrapping your legs around his waist so you could pull him closer. Understanding the cue, Michael pulled reluctantly from the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours. 

“I don’t… have anything with me right now, but I could-”

“From my perspective, you have nothing to worry about so, if you say you’re good, then we’re good.” 

Michael exhaled a quick laugh before kissing you quickly, one hand holding your waist as the other one was tangled in your hair.

“Then we’re good.” 

Michael slid inside you slowly, making the both of you moan at the sweet pleasure. You felt your walls stretch around him: the man was definitely  _ not  _ small. When he was all the way in, he stopped moving to give you time to adjust to his girth. He bent down to kiss you sweetly and only started moving when you pushed your heels in his lower back. 

Michael began rocking into you slowly, resting his head in the crook of your neck. 

“Oh my god, babe… you feel so good stretched around me… f-fuck.” 

You started sucking a hickey on Michael’s neck, making the man groan loudly. He started to pick up the pace as he slammed his hips against yours, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. 

It only took a few hard thrusts before the sweet heat began to pool inside you again. At this point, you were a moaning mess and you didn’t even try to hold back anymore. Michael seemed to have lost the little self-control he had, moaning and cursing at the feeling of your cunt around his member. 

“F-fuck, Michael… I’m close…” 

“Yeah, me too… Cum for me babe.” 

It didn’t take more to send you over the edge as your walls clasped around Michael, which made him reach his release too. He continued thrusting a few more times as he rode his orgasm before coming to a halt completely and resting his head against your shoulder in the crook of your neck. 

You both took the time to catch your breath, not moving a muscle. You felt Michael go soft inside you until he slipped completely out. He stayed in his position for a few seconds before reaching for paper to wipe you and him clean, all the while holding you close to him with his arms around your waist. When he was done, he dropped the paper in the trash can and dropped his forehead back where it was, enjoying the proximity. You caressed his back delicately, enjoying the feel of his skin and his muscles under his shirt. 

You reluctantly pulled away from Michael after a few minutes to get dressed. You let yourself slip from the sink delicately as Michael stepped back to give you space. You put your pants and underwear back on as Michael buttoned his pants. When you were done dressing, face flushed, you brushed a stray of hair behind your hair, not exactly knowing what to do or say to Michael. You leant back on the sink, still not looking at him, before speaking.

“So… does that mean you don’t hate me that much?”

Michael laughed at your phrase, which made you stare at him in return. Seeing your look, Michael stepped in front of you and kissed you delicately before pulling away. 

“Did you really think I hated you?”

“Well, it’s not like you showed me a lot of appreciation before… technically 20 minutes ago.” 

“... consider this as a shitty way to get your attention?”

“Because being an asshole was your plan from the beginning to get my attention?!”

“Looks to me like it was successful enough.” 

“...”

“...”

“Oh my god, you  _ really  _ are the worst.”

“... Does this mean you won’t go on a proper date with me?”

“It means that I will  _ totally  _ go on a proper date with you. Asshole.”

“I’m almost sure you didn’t have to add that last part though.”

“And I’m almost sure you didn’t have to be a dick all this time.”

“Fair enough. Chinese?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Chinese it is, then.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Extra:

As you got out of the bathroom individually, not wanting to look to suspicious, you both went back at the table. As you sat down, being the second that came out, James looked at you and asked, loud enough for everyone around the table to hear: “So, did the intense sex session relieved the pent up sexual tension between the two of you?”

You thought you could blush an impressive deep shade of red, but that was before you saw  _ Michael  _ properly blush. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always:  
1) English is not my first language, so excuse any mistake.   
2) Leave constructive comments and kudos! :)


End file.
